


Pas de Deux

by Princess_Diarist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Legend of Zelda References, Midna is the worst best friend, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Diarist/pseuds/Princess_Diarist
Summary: Zelda is chosen as the main dancer and is set to work with the new Prime Danseur, a young man with incredible skills, but with a less-than-friendly attitude.





	1. Ecarté

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this initially on Tumblr, but I decided to make a 2.0 version and post it here. Most of the characters are from the Twilight Princess universe, with some extra additions.

'Honey you look like shit', a tall, redhead Twili greeted a slender brunette with blue-violet eyes in a black parka with gray track pants and a giant duffel bag on tow. Her dark hair was in an immaculately perfect bun at the nape of her neck. 'Take a seat, Zelda'.

'You know, "Ballet Life", Midna', she shrugged, plopping herself on the seat. 'These weeks have been rough'.

'Tell me all about it over these eggs and bacon', Midna pointed at her enormous plate.

'You're going to die before you turn 30', she winced at the greasy food, 'The freaking apocalypse happened two weeks ago. The Prima Ballerina quit after fifteen years with the company because of the new Prime Danseur'.

'They're the main dancers, right?', the redhead asked to corroborate the information, to which Zelda nodded, asking the waitress of the café for an avocado toast.

'Dude's a total dick, that's pretty much the story', she continued, 'He is distant, he never talks unless necessary, and has this “I’m such a lone wolf” stare' - she tried to emulate the look, making her friend laugh.

‘I dunno if that’s smug or emo’, Midna snorted.

'On our first day of work he gave me this look of absolute contempt, he literally looked me up and down, I was baffled, as if I wasn’t good enough for him'. A thick slice of wholegrain bread with sliced avocado and sprouts was placed in front of her, Zelda taking a bite immediately. ‘The only good thing is that they promoted me to Prima Ballerina for this period, and if I do it well, I keep the position’, she munched the toast again, finishing it as fast as possible.

‘We still gotta go celebrate, that’s no small feat, babe’, Midna hurried eating too, ‘but I don’t buy the whole “douchebag because of weird look” thingy. You barely know the dude, it’s kinda  _ biased _ ’ - she shoved the last remains of bacon from her plate and chewed fast - ‘I think it’s just because you are stressed, and he is basically in a kind of hostile environment, being the new guy and stuff’.

‘Maybe…’, she rolled her eyes a little, ‘but still an ass. Let’s go’. Zelda pointed at her watch: 8.15. In other fifteen minutes

 

After paying for their breakfasts, the two women left the café, Midna with a tea to go.

 

‘I swear it Midna, if he gives me that strange stare again I’m going to break in my new pointe shoes on his pretty face’. Zelda chugged from the thermos mug she had taken from her bag, filled with her  _ Calamity brew _ , the nickname she gave to the ungodly amount of pure, concentrated, unsweetened caffeine she drank every morning, as they walked down the street to Zelda’s studio.

‘So he isn’t fugly’.

‘Very much the opposite’, she affirmed, ‘google his name: Link Fahey’.

Midna typed on her phone, her jaw dropping at the results. ‘Sweet Hylia… with that body I wouldn’t mind him being a dick’.

‘A twat is a twat, no matter how hot it looks, ok?’

‘But have you considered the possibility of him actually  _ not hating _ you?’, the tall redhead dressed in black sipped her tea, 'you have just been practicing with him for very little time’.

‘Nope, don’t play devil’s advocate, buddy’, her answer was absolute, ‘ever since he arrived, over a month ago, he has had this better-than-y’all attitude. Worst thing, the Director and the Maestro  _ love _ him. On the bright side, apparently, they considered  _ his _ opinion when they chose me for the main role’.

'Who cares about silver linings of if he’s made you lose all your chill, dear!’, Midna cackled at her unusually grumpy face, 'you are always so serene and composed, so ballerina-like, and now…’

'Hello, Zelda’, a blond man in a black shearling coat and a beanie rushed past the brunette, her gamine figure freezing at the sight.

'Holy fucking shit’, she gasped, panicking, 'He heard us’.

‘Nope, he was wearing headphones’, she calmed the already stressed ballerina. 'remember to breathe, please, darling’.

Zelda sighed in relief before saying goodbye to her friend, and entering the studio to spend the rest of the day rehearsing with him.

_ These months are going to be SO long, _ she said to herself as she dropped her bag on the locker room and started changing into her dancing gear.  _ Dammit, Stella, you and your diva attitude, why you had to quit all of a sudden? _

 

The Prima Ballerina of the Hyrule National Ballet had resigned after having “creative disagreements” with the Director - being imposed to work with a new, younger dancer - “ _ a talented brat, nonetheless, but still a brat” _ , in her own words - after the former Prime Danseur retired had been the breaking point. To make things worse, she had been offered an outrageous amount of rupees from the Terminian Ballet Company, and had made an scandalous exit.

Zelda had been chosen as the new Prima Ballerina, for two reasons: she was, at age 25, a seasoned dancer, capable of filling the space left, and because the new Prime Danseur approved of her - reasons undisclosed.

 

When she entered the studio, already filled with the morning light, he had just begun warming up.

'Good morning, Link’, she greeted the blond man with messy hair as she took her place on the barre.

'Good morning, Zelda’, he answered, not even looking at her, fully concentrated on his exercises.

Both remained silently doing the warm-up exercises, until noisy steps broke their focus.

'Hello Princess and Hero!’, the booming voice echoed. 'Ready to save Hyrule from evil?’

'Good morning, Maestro Auru’, both greeted him respectfully, nodding at his question.

'Lets us begin, then. Let us practice Scene 3: On the Sacred Spring. The Princess invokes the power of the Goddesses to help the hero… you know the rest of the story’.

 

As they rehearsed the scene, one of several  _ pas de deux _ , the Maestro made his observations, and they progressed serenely through the morning, the piano music filled the silence, and…

_ You’re too tense _ , his voice whispered against her neck, its huskiness sending a shiver up her spine, Zelda almost losing her balance in the promenade, Link holding her before a tumultuous fall. 

**_You_ ** _ make me tense, you jerk! _ , she screamed in her head, her expression contained, eyes burning.

‘Nevermind, my dear, you deserve a break’, he patted their shoulders, both leaving their positions, ‘Let’s meet in an hour’, he said, and left them alone.

Zelda sat on the floor, stretching a little, feeling the nervousness fade a little, the shivers on her back still lingering, heart racing.

 

The danseur sat facing her. 

 

‘I’m sorry… for startling you that way’. His voice was deep and soft, a slight shade of red tinting his cheeks and the freckles on his nose bridge. ‘I think I made you… I’ve been making you really uncomfortable’.

‘You did’.  _ At last you realized! _

‘I…  I know I’m a total stranger, but I want you to feel at ease with me’, he hushed, avoiding her piercing gaze. ‘After all, we’re gonna be working together for a long time’.

Zelda could not believe his words - and his subtle southern accent.

‘I can only offer you to come practice a couple hours on saturday morning, until you feel comfortable around me’, he blurted.

_ At least you are making an effort. I should take your lead then. _

‘Sure, Link’.

 

Zelda reminded herself to brace herself for Midna’s endless ‘I told you’ rant.


	2. Tour en l'air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda starts to get to know her dance partner.

****'You’ve been amazing’, Link told her when they were finishing their Saturday morning practice with some stretching exercises. 'Thank you for bein’ such a good partner and bearing with me’.

They had agreed meeting to practice together extra hours, to improve not only on their scenes together, but also on their individual parts, the arrangement turning so successful, they had been meeting another Saturday, that time alone allowing them to start knowing each other.

'You are welcome, but you are easy to work with’. Zelda might have not liked him before because he was distant and barely talked, but the man was a dancing machine. All his movements were always clean and precise, as if dancing was his second nature. He also had this noble air to him - very knight-like.

'I’m so relieved’, he sighed, stretching his arms, 'I could honestly swear you _hated_ me at the beginning’.

'It’s not _exactly_ that’, she clarified, embarrassed at her negative first impressions of him. He proved to be really awkward and shy. ‘But you _did_ intimidate me...I told a friend once I wanted to punch you with my pointe shoes because you stared at me, I am sorry’.

‘My bad, Zelda’, he covered his face face red to the tips of his pointy ears, 'Most think I’m a smug ass, and I’m really sorry if I gave ya that impression... I know I ain’t too chatty, and people are mislead by that’, he fidgeted with a towel and looked for something in his bag, ‘I should work on that, now that I’m a lead dancer’.

‘You should’, Zelda chuckled, confirming his prior statement.

'Well, at least I hope I changed _yours_ ’, he gave her a honest, dashing smile, as he took out from his bag little thermos and a round cup with a metal straw.

‘You already did, stay calm’, she joked. _How cute._ Her eyes focused on his unusual cup.’What’s that drink?’

‘ _Mate_ herb, it's from where I come from’, he answered after a sip, ‘wanna try?’, he offered, pouring hot water on the cup.

She received the cup from him, and took a sip from the warm beverage.

A strong bitter, herbal taste filled her mouth in the beginning, then other flavors appeared: orange zest, mallow, lemon verbena.

Unknown, strange, unusual. Her lips curled into a little smile.

‘Not bad at all’, was her conclusion. ‘Way more interesting, and probable less dangerous than ten shots of espresso in a thermic mug’.

‘It does keep you alert like that poisonous bog’, he laughed, pointing at her coffee. ‘I do drink coffee, but I almost died when I drank it by accident the other day’.

‘Your face was priceless’, she giggled, ‘I had never seen Maestro Auru laugh so much. I put a sticker on my mug, by the way’. She showed him a glittery unicorn slapped across the cup. ‘My BFF gave it to me’.

‘The tall redhead I see you with ev’ry mornin’?’, Link got up, and looked at the time on his mobile, and started collecting his belongings.

‘Yes, her office is nearby’, she nodded, and followed Link’s actions, gathering her gear.

‘Can I invite you lunch?, he asked out of the blue. ‘If you don’t mind… as a thank you, you know’.

Zelda didn't think it twice. ‘Sure!’

‘You get to choose too. I'm still heck of a newbie ‘ere’, he admitted. ‘I only know one place, and it's below my apartment’.

Her curiosity was piqued. ‘Where do you live, Link?’

‘South Avenue. I share a flat with my sister’, he zipped his bag . ‘And you?’

Zelda blushed. ‘I live in an apartment in Castle Avenue...’

Link whistled, ‘That’s an old fancy area here, ain’t it?’, he asked.

‘Yeah… it’s not much of my liking actually...’ - she sighed- ‘I used to live with my best friend Midna on the west side’, she explained. ‘I loved living there, it’s so lively and fun, I had so many-’. She froze, and blushed. _Zelda don’t be annoying. You’ll scare the poor guy if you start parroting!_ ‘Nevermind’.

‘Sounds fun!’, he grinned, ‘You can tell me all ‘bout it over lunch! See you in ten outside!’, he dashed to the locker room.

They met later, outside the theatre. Link was dropping his bag on a sidecar, helmet already on.

‘You own a sidecar motorbike?’, she approached him, eyebrows raised.

He turned, and just stared at her. ‘Your hair...it’s so _long_ ’.

She burst into laugh. ‘You always see me with the bun! Yes, it’s ridiculously long’.

He handed her a helmet. ‘It looks good on you’ - he got on the bike - ‘I’d offer you the sidecar...but…’

‘Sidecars are for bitches!’, she cackled at the reference as she put on the helmet and dropped her bag along his, sitting behind Link. ‘I know a place that has the best pumpkin soup of the town’.

‘Sold’, the engine roared, ‘Directions please, Ms. Nohansen’.

Yeto’s was a small restaurant, almost empty on the cold day, perfect for the shy dancer. Once there, the banter was endless: Zelda told him how was living with Midna in the west side, about her favorite places in Castletown and her love of live music ; Link opened up about his problems with socializing and how hard it was for him, to the point of having anxiety attacks or bouts of exhaustion.

Ever since that day, they started having lunch together.

Progressively, and with a little of his partner’s help, he became more talkative and started getting acquainted with the rest of the dancers.

On a cold snowy morning, two weeks after that saturday morning, she saw him practice the choreography from outside the rehearsal room as she answered a text from Midna - his solo scenes were full of pirouettes and jumps - and their eyes met, Link giving her a smile brighter than a thousand suns, Zelda felt her heart skip a beat, and something aflutter within her, as if she was walking on air.

She started dancing better than ever.


	3. Entrechat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the season changes and the opening night approaches, the dancers come closer.

‘So _you're Link_ ’, Midna grinned, giving him a handshake. ‘nice to meet you, although you should have heard of me. I know _all_ of this little lady’s secrets!’, she winked, elbowing Zelda, the dancer blushing crimson at her friend's words, hiding her face with the hood of her parka.

‘Gosh, Midna, don't’, she hushed.

‘Howdy, Miss Midna!’, Link looked so short compared to her, towering over him, ‘Zelda sure has told me ‘bout ya!’

‘Isn't my BFF the best?’, she squeezed the already flustered ballerina, then looked at her watch, ‘gotta work, take care of her, dear’, she waved to him, ‘FYI, she's single, bye!’

And after those words, she ran away, Zelda’s jaw on the floor of the theatre’s front.

‘I'm sorry’, her cheeks burned bright, ‘She is always that extra’.

‘She seems hella funny, I betcha she’s a riot’, he grinned opening the door, letting Zelda in first.

‘Her hobby since we met has been to troll me whenever possible’, she commented, ‘I have always wondered if she does that to her patients’.

‘Is she a doctor?’, Link asked her, really curious about Midna’s occupation.

‘Psychiatrist, can you believe it?, she shrugged in disbelief, ‘She’s a freaking shrink!’.

Link laughed so hard and loud as they went inside, his voice echoed on the theatre foyer, up to the locker room.

As Zelda geared up to rehearse, her phone beeped.

Midna.

**Link is one helluva cute boy. He is hot af 2. U should bang him. Or marry him. Is he gay? If he is, I can introduce him one of my colleagues at least :3**

_Yes, midna, he is handsome. No, not banging/marrying him. He's bi like me. Don't play matchmaker plz, he is really shy._

**Sorrynotsorry 4 telling him ur single then >:3c**

_Whatever. I kinda hated u binch, it was awkward =.=_

**Dinner at 7 @Agitha’s? We need 2 talk bby. My treat.**

_About what?_

**Him, of course lol**

_Why ru so interested in him? Ur like, super gay._

**He nice. U nice. I'll work my magic XD**

 

'Link is really nice! And to think you wanted to smash his pretty face before’, Midna cackled, after being introduced to the dancer in the morning. 'He has this adorable southern drawl, he isn’t from here, is he?’

'He’s from Ordon’. The ballerina informed her friend, grabbing the fork to start dining. 'That’s why he has that accent’.

Midna’s eyebrow raised at her friend’s freshly delivered information, a smirk across her red lips, 'You know what they say about Ordonian guys?’

'No idea’, Zelda drizzled some dressing on her salad, taking a bite.

'Gents on the streets, _wolves on the sheets_ ’.

The brunette almost choked on her food. Midna’s heavily eyelined eyes were full of mirth at her reaction.

‘I swear’ - she coughed, then drank a sip of water - 'you are the _worst_ best friend in the world’, she gasped, 'I, in a pink maillot, spend over eight hours a day, six days a week with the guy, in tights, with plenty of body contact involved! We play a couple of lovers, for Goddesses’ sake! -she started blushing- He is a really good friend and I don’t _need_ these type of thoughts two weeks before the opening night!’

‘Your “ _need_ ” in the last sentence implies to me you wanna ride his d-’

‘No!’

'Okay, don’t get stressed’ the redhead gave up on her teasing, 'your hair will get frizzy’.

Zelda sighed deeply.

'And there's nothing wild about him’, she noted, 'he is very sweet, kind, polite, and bashful’.

Midna nodded as she chomped on her lasagna.

'You like him’.

'Nope. Link is just a good friend and workmate’. She stated dryly.’I don't have the time for a relationship right now…even if I liked him, I don't want to get hurt again, you know’.

'You’re in denial’, Midna stated. 'I’m a therapist, I know what I’m talking about, sweetie. I don’t blame you if you like him’ -she shrugged - 'He is a total hunk with the face of an angel, and seems to be a genuinely good person’. She made a pause to drink her wine and study her face.’you know you deserve to be happy after all you’ve been through right?’

Zelda sighed deeply, ‘Yes, I know, but I'm good on my own now, I'm great -’

‘You are not honey. You are always on edge with people that get under your skin. Let someone in in your life’, Midna used a serious tone, the ballerina blushing, acknowledging silently the truth she had just dropped in her face.

A notification beep startled Zelda, picking up her mobile phone. Her face suddenly lit up.

‘What is it, Zelda?’, the friend enquired, 'You never check on your phone so fast’.

Zelda shoved the screen to her friend’s face. There was a message.

_And in my dreams I see myself on a wolf’s back/ riding along a forest path/ to do battle with a sorcerer Tsar/ In that land where a princess sits under lock and key/ Pinning behind massive walls._

_Wanna meet on Sunday for brunch at my place and watch this Blu-ray I just bought? I also have other ones if you wanna watch something else :D Y/N - Link_

'He is into you too’, she affirmed nonchalantly, 'and what’s with that poem thing? Is that how dancers woo each other?’

'Ha ha’, Zelda laughed with snark. ‘It’s a verse of a children’s rhyme that inspired Stravinsky to create “The Firebird”!’, Zelda’s eyes almost sparkled, 'Link loves _Les Ballets Russes_ as much as I do!’

‘Oh, I see’, Midna sipped her glass of wine, observing carefully her petite friend’s reaction. Blushed cheeks, the gleam in her eyes, she looked happier: it was obvious that her affections for her dance partner were strong, although still unnamed. And to her surprise, the feelings seemed to be mutual.

_I’d better stop teasing her, and let this go with the flow. I'm_ **_so_ ** _going to be the maid of honor at their wedding._

'Go say yes quickly, Zelda’, Midna chuckled, 'don’t leave the guy waiting’.

Zelda’s fingers quickly typed an answer, as she smiled widely at the upcoming prospect.

 

* * *

 

 

That sunny spring Sunday, Zelda, clad in a simple white top, a midi skirt and white sneakers -something nice and simple, because _this isn’t a date at all_ \- and loose wavy hair, rang at noon Link’s the B apartment doorbell on 116 South Avenue. Next to the door there was a very cozy looking diner that caught her eye - Telma’s was the name.

The door opened, and instead of the dancer, an old wolfish-looking dog with a blind eye barked at her, wiggling his tail.

‘Hey buddy!’, she asked the dog, ‘is your owner home?’

‘Grandpa! Let Zelda in!’, Link, in an olive green v-neck t-shirt, jeans and slip-ons, held the dog from its collar carefully, to greet and let the guest in. ‘Shade here is one helluva smart ole pooch, he knows how to open the door. Come in!’

Zelda crossed shyly the door. ‘Hello Shade, nice to meet you’, she stroked the dog's head, the animal rubbing his head against Zelda’s skirts.

‘He likes ya, this guy’s grumpy with most of strangers!

Once the owner welcomed his guest, Zelda was in awe at how luminous and homely the place was: a big, inviting sofa with blankets and pillows, lots of potted plants, books, CD’s, a TV and a sound system; a small dinner table with four chairs, already laid out for two people.

_My house is bleak in comparison… this place looks so alive, like a real home..._ Zelda thought.

‘You told me you lived with your sister’.

‘Yep, she had a shift today at the clinic she works in, bummer’. He took vegetables and eggs from the fridge. ‘she’s coming back after lunch, I hope y'all meet’.

Zelda was surprised by some meowing at her feet. A little cat with slate gray fur and green eyes looked at her, its paw stroking her ankle for attention. ‘Hello, cutie’, she greeted the kitty.

‘That’s Navi’, he chuckled while chopping spring onions, ‘she and Shade here are best buddies since he found her in a box one day’.

‘Her fur is so pretty, it’s almost blue’, Zelda was fascinated with both animals, petting them delighted.

‘It’s one of the traits of their breed, my sis said’.

In a matter of minutes, Link had made an abundant brunch for them with eggs, vegetables, fresh fruit and bread.

'These Benedict eggs are fantastic’, she savored her meal. 'Mine are always bland. Any secret?’

'The secret is that all you’re eating is from my folks’ farm’, he smiled, 'pure ol’ Ordon goodness, sis and I go often, and our folks can’t let us go empty-handed’.

‘That’s so sweet!’

Once all plates were empty - not a difficult feat - they watched their beloved ballet plus _The Rite of Spring_ , huddled on the sofa, Navi on Zelda’s lap and Shade at her feet, both pets napping.

'I wish I could dance it someday’, Zelda rested her head on Link’s shoulder, sighing.

'We can someday, if we convince Maestro Auru’, Link offered, 'He is not that serious as he seems, and if we work a little we can make up his mind. It worked with you’.

‘What?’, Zelda’s eyes widened at his last statement.

‘Auru and Impa wanted to put another soloist, but I bidded for ya’, he disclosed, a little embarrassed.

‘So the gossip was kind of true’, she turned to him, ‘If it’s not too much, can I ask you why did you choose me?’

‘I insisted on dancing with you because I thought you were way better technically, and also ‘cause you dance with passion, _from the heart_ , as if you’re dancing for someone special’.

Zelda flushed red at his words, her eyes downcast despite the flattery. ‘I do dance for someone’.

‘Oh’. _Oh fuck, is she with someone?_ ‘Who, if it ain’t much meddlin’?’

‘My mother and nan...they got me into ballet’, Zelda smiled bittersweetly, ‘They passed away…’ - a sob made her look to the side - ‘Gods, Link don’t cry!’

‘I’m so sorry, that must’ve been terrible!’, he wiped a stray tear.

‘Yes, but I'm certainly over it’, she patted his back, ‘my mother died when I was five, and my Nan when I was eighteen…I just learned to live with that’.

‘You are so strong, Zelda’, he sighed, ‘I'd be heartbroken for the rest of my life’.

‘Who's heartbroken!?’, a merry, high - pitched voice behind made them jump,and turn their heads back.

‘Aryll!’, he shouted, ‘eavesdropping is rude!’

A flaxen-haired girl with bangs, freckles and a childish grin waved, ‘I betcha you're the _"_ _Princess"_ my silly big brother talks about _all the time._ Aryll Fahey, how do you do?’

Link blushed to the tip of his ears, as Zelda laughed a little, greeting her. ‘Thanks for bearin’ with my brother, he's adorable, but kinda dweeby’ - she turned to Link - ‘Telma had pumpkin pie, so I brought some’.

Along iced tea and the scrumptious pie, Aryll narrated some childhood anecdotes about slingshots, always wearing a green tunic and green hat for Halloween, and being called “fairy boy”.

‘Choosing him for the hero part in the ballet was spot on! Link here has always had this “knight-in-shiny-whatever” thing going on about him’, she told Zelda, ‘saving animals and defending bullied kids at school… he’s an ordonian gent, through and through!’

‘Thank ya, sis’, Link sounded a little mortified.

_Gents in the streets, wolves in the sheets,_ Midna’s words echoed in her head, laughing nervously, and commenting ‘I find it absolutely adorable, Link’ to conceal her sudden thought.

Later, he offered to take her home on his bike, Zelda accepting without a second thought.

Zelda enjoyed deeply the spring breeze on her face, the vibrant colors of the greenery as they passed by, the warmth of her companion against her chest, his scent tickling her nostrils, making her sigh once they arrived to their destination.

‘Would you like to come in?’, Zelda offered before Link left. ‘I'd like to show you something’.

Intrigued, he followed inside the elegant house. There were few, old pieces of furniture, no plants, no pets, the palette of the place an array of grays and beige.

On the living room wall there were three medium-sized frames hanging. There was a short, petite elder woman with white hair in one, a younger, brunette one in the other, and lastly, both women with a girl in a little red riding hood costume, whose cornflower blue eyes and long brown hair gave her away.

‘Holy Hylia! Weren't ya a cutie pie?’, he laughed.

‘Those ladies are my Nan and my mom, Link’, she commented him, ‘I don't show these to anyone, but I wanted to share this with you’, she told him, her cheeks gone dusty rose.

His eyes widened, a humble ‘I'm honored, thank you Zelda’, leaving his lips, and a soft, tender smile gracing his face.

Silence fell upon them, as they gazed into each other's eyes - and a chiming notification sound startled them.

Link took his phone. ‘Aryll has an emergency patient. Gotta go back’.

‘Sure’, she accompanied him to the door. ‘Goodnight, Link’

‘Goodnight Zelda. See you tomorrow’, he softly pressed his lips against her cheek, then rushing to the motorcycle, leaving fast.

She stood there for some time, mystified, grazing with her fingertips where his lips had burned her, wishing they had been on her lips - or all over her - instead.

 

* * *

 

 

In the middle of the night, Midna’s phone buzzed frantically.

‘Zelda?’, she mumbled, unlocking her phone to check the message.

 

_MIDNA SOS_

_I JUST WOKE UP FROM A DREAM WHERE I WAS DRESSED AS A SLUTTY RED RIDING HOOD & LINK WAS THE WOLF IN ONLY PANTS & WOLF MASK _

_HE LOOKED AT ME LIKE HE WAS GOING TO FUCK THE LIFE OUT OF ME_

_THE WORST IS THAT I'M HORNY AF. HALP. I'M WORKING WITH HIM IN LESS THAN 4 HOURS_

**You are 2 stressed out bae. Cold shower, meditate if that's your jam, or just rub one out for Hylia’s sake. Ilu. You owe me breakfast.**

 

She sighed, and thanked the Goddesses for her friend; after gaining a little composure, she took matters _in her own hands._


	4. Intermezzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little break before the grand opening.

‘ _The Firebird_?’, Maestro Auru exclaimed, ‘That’s an interesting proposal’.

The dancers faces gleamed. They had taken advantage of a break during the final rehearsals to invite him a coffee and slip him the idea of performing that ballet for the next season, considering that the company had never done it before. 

‘Don't get so reeled though! Considering your performance so far, I'd be glad to comply, but I have to take this to Director Impa, kids…’ 

Link and Zelda’s faces went suddenly gloomy. 

‘Tickets in advance are selling well so far… Having your pretty faces on a giant billboard and in every bus stop helps a lot!’, he cackled, the dancers slightly embarrassed. 

‘My mama shared those pics on social media’, Link cringed, ‘you know how she is, sir’. 

‘I'd be just as proud if I were her!’, he patted Link's shoulder. ‘You both have worked hard, and it shows, so I guess from that part, you don't have to worry. Cash is more of a pressing matter, because setting up that ballet isn't cheap. So if we do well, she will be 75% convinced’, the Maestro gave them reassurance. ‘The rest is up to you’. 

With that mostly optimistic scenario, they returned to the essays, now on the theater scenario. 

When they left the rehearsals for their lunch break, they could see themselves on a bus that passed by while sitting on a bench outside the theater. 

‘It's so weird to see us there, all in character’, Zelda commented to her friend, sipping her water bottle before taking a bite of her sandwich. ‘The red cape and green tunic suit you well. Too bad you aren’t wearing the pointy hat’.

‘Yeah, despite it fell off all the time it would’ve looked darn good’, he laughed, ‘my other siblings would’ve loved it’.

‘You have other siblings than Aryll?!’ Zelda almost shouted, ‘You never told me!’

‘You didn’t ask either!’, he joked, ‘Colin and Liv, they’re twelve and ten’. He showed her a picture of his family on his mobile. ‘My pop is Rusl and my mama’s name is Uli’.

They looked so happy and loving.  _ No doubt Link is the way he is. _

‘Your family is  _ big _ ’, she pointed out amazed. ‘I’m jealous!’.

‘We can adopt ya’, he joked, ‘you’ll meet ’em the big day!’.

‘You can’t adopt _my_ baby!’, Midna appeared from behind Zelda, startling both dancers, ‘You wouldn’t take my bestie away, would you, Mr. cute country accent?’

‘You’re darn sure I wouldn’t!’, Link swore, ‘cross m’heart, miss Midna!

‘I knew you were a good boy’, she pinched his cheek, and moved from behind the bench to sit next to Zelda. ‘You told me you had my ticket for Saturday night’. 

Zelda took an envelope from her hoodie’s pocket and handed it to her. ‘There is a cocktail party afterwards’. 

‘Your favorite kind of events’, Midna observed with sarcasm. ‘But free drinks are free drinks!’

‘I’ll stay just to meet Link’s family’, she shrugged, ‘and then we can go have a drink or something like that, and then sleep until tuesday’.

‘Preach,  _ Princess _ ’, he high-fived her, ‘some well-deserved break’.

Midna bid them farewell to return to her practice, not before sending Zelda a sneaky text on the way:

**BISH HE GOT FAM! I bet your ovaries exploded right in the moment. btw have you had wet dreams about him again? Not even Freud and Jung together can explain that shit lol**

OMG Midna. Yes he has a super cute family, no my ovaries didn’t explode. No, thank Hylia. Everything went fine after I relaxed a little, it was just a dream after all.

**Cool. ttyl bby. Good luck w/ rehearsals. btw I saw you on a billboard. You look gorgeous, to think some people thought your body wasn’t good bc of ur tits and wide hips, HA!**

XD Thx. Ilu <3

 

After their return, an unexpected guest was at the theatre: Director Impa, who was overseeing the final details.

Once they made a break during rehearsal, she greeted the dancers from the front row seats, ‘Maestro Auru told me you came up with a suggestion for the next season’.

‘That’s right, Ms. Impa’, Link answered.

‘ _The Firebird_ ’, Zelda added.

The white-haired Director smiled, looking at Zelda and Link attentively. ‘Miss Nohansen, you would look amazing in red, and I couldn’t find a more perfect Tsarevich Ivan than you, Mr. Fahey’.

They looked at each other, then approached the edge of the scenario, thinking they hadn’t heard what she just had said.

‘You heard well, you two’, she laughed. ‘I loved your idea. I can find some extra sponsors. The roles are yours, just keep quiet about it’.

Their giddy smiles were enough answers for her.

After that day, they had secret nicknames for each other.

And Zelda prepared a surprise for her dear dance partner for the night of the grand opening.


	5. Adagio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the night of the grand opening arrived.

**** The dancers were in their positions, everything perfectly arranged, no noises in the backstage apart from the set technicians working, a strange electricity in the air, the tension before the curtains opened and the orchestra started playing.

Link took Zelda to a side of the backstage, to avoid others overhearing.

‘I know this sounds mighty cheesy, but I couldn't have done this without yer help,  _ Firebird _ ’, Link, in full costume and make-up, whispered Zelda minutes before their debut, holding her hands. He was trembling a little. 'I’m so grateful of you’.

'What are you saying? I should be thanking you!’, she caressed tenderly his shaky hands, dressed in a white and gold dress with long, vaporous tulle skirts, hair in a half ponytail, gold tiara on her head, bracelets and necklace . 'You are the best partner I could have ever asked for,  _ Prince Ivan _ ’.

He embraced her tight.

'Your words mean the world to me’, he sighed, 'Break a leg, Princess’.

'You too, Hero’, she rubbed his back, ‘I need to talk with you later, nothing important’.

He nodded.

As Maestro Auru called all the dancers for a final pep talk, before they they were dragged into the rush of the performance.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the curtain fell, it was a roaring, deafening applause. The stage had turned into a sea of flowers, three curtain calls not enough for people to stop.

On her dressing room, Zelda fought some happy tears as she removed her makeup and changed into a simple fuschia cocktail dress with long sleeves and back cleavage, black d’orsay flats, put on some discreet makeup and let her hair loose, she received a message from Midna.

**Come down bish, we’re waiting 4U**

**Link’s already here, waiting 4u as if it was his 1st date ;D**

She put her basic belongings on a small purse, and rushed to the foyer, where her dance partner awaited for her, in a grey suit, white shirt and black tie, with the happiest, most luminous smile she had ever seen in him, offering his hand to her, as the crowd applauded, and Maestro Auru and Director Impa approached her with a enormous bouquet, her eyes almost blinded by the lights of the photographers’ flashes, but still keeping a kind smile on her face- it was part of her job after all.

‘You were dazzling, dear Zelda’, the Maestro congratulated her, ‘an amazing debut! Link, your performance was amazing too!’

‘You two are a box of surprises’, Impa added, ‘that pas de deux on the third act before the scene of the final battle was pure magic!’

_ Ms. Impa there is no magic in the torture of  _ **_almost_ ** _ kissing my partner during the thirty-six remaining functions we have until the end of the season,  _ Zelda thought, answering a polite, timid ‘You flatter me too much, thank you Ms. Impa’, instead.

‘She is so humble!’, Link patted her back softly, ‘I’ll steal her from ya for a while, I gotta introduce her to my folks!’

He took her by the hand to a small group of people she recognized from a picture, and two well-known faces.

‘Mama, papa, this is Zelda’, he squeezed her shoulders softly, ‘my best friend and dancing partner’. 

‘She’s taller than you, honey! Ain’t that cute? ’, she elbowed her son with a wink, ‘Aren't you lovely, princess! Uli Fahey, howdy? This is my husband Rusl’

Aryll and Midna looked at each other with complicit smiles, and Zelda realized those two had clicked instantly.  _ Birds of the same feather, of course,  _ she thought. 

Link's parents were charming, outgoing and warm, just like him - once he got closer, of course; his younger siblings were sweet kids, and looked at her with admiration,  _ as if she were a real princess.  _ They showered Zelda with random questions, and even invited her to their farm during her vacations. 

She was delighted with their warmth and friendliness, that familiar feeling she had lost and craved. 

‘Sorry folks to steal her from you, but we have some partying to do’, he grinned, taking her by the hand, Zelda blushing a little and saying, ‘I am so, so happy to meet you, really!’

‘Come for lunch at Link's tomorrow! I'll make pumpkin pie!’, Uli and Rusl waved at her. 

‘Absolutely!’ - she turned to Midna and Aryll - ‘Are you joining us?’

‘I'm going with them folks home later, mom and dad wanna catch up with Mr. Auru’, she shrugged, ‘sorry guys!’

‘I'll join you for a couple of drinks’, Midna hugged them, ‘nice to meet y'all!’

The trio left the theater, got in the bike - Midna looked hilarious on the sidecar, almost not fitting in it - and drove into a nearby bar, to grab some drinks. 

‘my treat darlings, vodka tonic for the princess, alcohol-free beer for the hero, dirty martini for me’, she handed the drinks to her neighbors, ‘cheers darlings for your success, and for is the first time in months you look like actual people and not walking tutus! You look so cute guys!’

The glasses clinked, and they drank, Midna downing hers faster than her friends, who stared at her, Zelda unsurprised.

‘I'm 6’3” and my liver is stronger than a Goron’s my little ones’, she ruffled their heads, ‘this is nothing, I-’. A beeping noise interrupted her, a notification on her phone making her squeal. 

‘Is is too rude if I leave you here after this round?’, Midna pouted, ‘A girl I met some days ago is asking me if I wanna have a drink with her, and I’m quite into this lady’. 

‘Not at all, you already saw us dancing, Midna’, she waved, ‘Is the super posh Zora girl?’, Zelda asked.

‘Heck yeah’, she grinned. 

‘Go for it!’, Link laughed, ‘I'm all for chasing what you want’, he sipped his beer. 

‘Strong words, Mr. Hero!’, her eyes set on Zelda's, whose face started resembling her dress, and took a long sip of her glass, ‘that's the attitude!’

Midna chugged her martini, hugged Link and Zelda goodbye, whispering a ‘go for it’ to her before rushing outside. 

‘I hope Midna gets lucky tonight’, she commented as she saw the redhead pass by the window, ‘she deserves it after bearing with me all these years’. 

‘Why?’, Link asked, scooting his seat closer to hear her properly. 

‘After my nan died, I was in a rough patch and made a couple of bad choices’, she explained with a sigh, ‘I met my biological father, and dated the wrong people’.

Link nodded. ‘Do you wanna talk ‘bout this outside, or somewhere else?’, he asked, ‘I actually wanna listen to you, and not the noise and drunken bawling’.

She hummed, and both left the bar, instead going to a lonely 24/7 diner both frequented during rehearsals, sharing a basket of fries and sodas.

‘ _ cherry vanilla cola _ ? that’s so girly’, he chuckled, ‘and with a straw?’

‘Well, excuuuse me, Sir Hero!’, Zelda mocked him, chewing a fry, ‘for being a girly girl’.

‘You’re avoiding the subject, Princess’, he laid back on the padded seat, ‘you were telling me ‘bout yer bad life choices’.

She sighed, and ruffled her hair a little. ‘My father contacted me after my nan’s funeral’ - she sipped her soda - ‘He was Daphnes Harkinian’.

Link almost choked on his fry. ‘The richest dude in Hyrule?!’

‘Yep. I requested him a paternity test and was positive, and found out my mom had a fling with him when she worked as his assistant’. Zelda sighed. ‘He was dying without relatives or family, and felt guilty of never having recognized his kid. I gave him the chance of course, with the condition he didn’t inform the press, his business partners, or something like that’.

The dancer observed his partner carefully as she looked through the diner window.

‘I tried to get to know the man, but he died three months after that, not even close to have a glimpse of his true self’. She chewed a couple of fries, and continued. ‘I was left alone  _ again _ , but now with a buckload of rupees, because he left me as the sole heir to all his wealth, pretty much to fuck up his partners I think’.

Link couldn’t believe her words. ‘So you’re like, filthy rich?’

‘Not at all. I got rid of all the money anonymously as soon as I could… I paid his home staff good, I donated to every single charity, NGO’s, public organizations, and to the theatre’, she cleared out, ‘I kept a more than reasonable amount of rupees just in case, and the horribly furnished house I live in, only because I could go walking to the theatre every day. No way I would go from a matchbox apartment on the west side to a freaking penthouse on Castletown square! I know where I come from, that's why I never changed my surname too’. 

He smiled at her last sentence.

‘My mom, and my nan specially, broke their backs for me’, she looked at him with tears in her eyes, ‘... And I worked my way up with my own effort to be the dancer I am now, not because of nepotism’. 

Link held her hands across the table. ‘That shows’. 

‘Teachers said I was too tall’,she laughed. ‘As if 5’6” were like a skyscraper’. 

‘You tell me that, I'm 5’5” and I should be hella taller!’

‘You dance like the gods! Of course they'll overlook your height, you silly!’, she squeezed his hands and let them go to sip on her soda, ‘people also thought my hips were too wide, and that I was too busty’, she shrugged, ‘I'm barely a C cup, for fuck’s sake’. 

‘You proved ’em wrong out of spite’, he laughed, his blush at her compliment concealed by the neon sign of the window. 

She nodded and wiped her cheeks, remaining silent. 

‘The worst was that after father's death, I felt completely adrift… I had anxiety attacks at night, I smoked like a chimney, and despite Midna's advice, I got involved with a very manipulative, emotionally abusive guy’ - Zelda munched on some fries - ‘he just used me to have some fun and to feel wanted, while I desperately craved to feel loved… he truly left me in shambles’. 

‘I dunno who he is and I already want to punch his mug’ - he cracked his knuckles - ‘I have a mean left hook, lemme tell ya’. 

‘That ass is not worth it, believe me’, she laughed, ‘when he got bored of me and dumped me, Midna took me to live with her until I bounced back’. 

‘I knew she had a heart of gold that wacky lass!’

‘She has’, Zelda nodded. ‘She's always been the closest thing I have to family, even when she tries to set me up with her acquaintances… Or her patients. It never worked’. 

She took a long sip of her soda, and remained silent. 

‘Ever since I broke up with that guy I haven’t been able to get into a relationship’, she sighed, ‘I don’t let people come closer, or I run away when I feel they are getting under my skin’.

‘You’re afraid of being vulnerable’.

‘Pretty much’, she slouched on the table, ‘I hope I haven't bored you with my rambling, but I wanted to open up to you...’

‘You didn’t. You never do’, Link squeezed her hands again. ‘Thanks for trusting me’.

‘You weren’t afraid to open up to me, so I thought I should follow suit’, her eyes focused on his big, tanned hands cradling hers, ‘You also called me your best friend, so I had to let you know you are mine too, besides Midna’.

He gave her a sunny smile.  _ Oh gods, you are so painfully sweet to me? I like you so much it’s ridiculous,  _ Zelda berated herself, tensing a little.

‘Are you sleepy, Firebird?’, he asked, ‘I can take you home’.

‘Not sleepy, but the ride would be nice’, she answered, putting her thoughts aside. ‘We ran out of soda and fries’.

They paid and left the diner, and walked towards the place where the bike was parked, Link handing one helmet to Zelda, stopping to check on his phone. ‘Mom!’, he grumbled.

‘What happened to your mom?’, Zelda asked, buckling the helmet tight.

He showed her a picture. Maestro Auru grinned to the camera with his parents and siblings, a text under it: ‘We were catching up a lot! Auru told us you have lots of admirers, my boy!’

‘Maestro Auru sort of “discovered” me when I was 6 and I sneaked on Aryll’s lessons to have some fun dancing, the teacher in Ordon had been a student of his. So, he saw potential,  and convinced my parents to enroll me in more intensive dancing lessons with Mistress Nabooru in Gerudo City. They also became friends along the way’, he confessed. ‘I had always refused to work with him until now, because I didn’t wanted people to think I had some advantage’.

‘That’s why he called you “pumpkin pie” when you answered your mom’s calls during breaks?’, Zelda asked, containing a laugh.

Link’s face was bright red. ‘Yep. My mama calls me like that at home. Darn ol’ man…he loves to embarrass me’, he climbed on the motorcycle, ‘I’m a grown ass man’.

Zelda climbed behind him, hiking her skirt a little to settle more comfortably, ‘If it is of any consolation, I find it cute’.

‘Cute’, he snorted.  _ Of course you find it cute, Firebird. There’s no other girl as sweet as you _ , Link said to himself, starting up the engine.

The ride to Zelda’s house was swift, the empty streets all for themselves. When they arrived, Zelda offered Link to go inside. ‘I have something to give you’.

‘Alright’. Link was a little puzzled.

Both entered, Zelda serving some tea for them, as they made themselves comfortable. ‘I have a thank you gift for you’, she told him, and got up quickly, leaving the room.

She returned with a huge gift box on a canvas bag, handed it to her companion who laid it on the coffee table in front of them, and sat on the rug next to him.

‘Holy moly, woman, the heck is this?’, he asked her, opening the box, an olive green fabric cover with a black and white central photograph, and  _ Ballets Russes _ written in golden capital letters. His jaw dropped. The most lavish and luxurious book ever about  _ their _ favourite ballet troupe. He had seen it several times on the bookstore, and admired it from afar. And now it was his.

‘I know this book! It’s ridiculously expensive!’, he gasped, not believing what his eyes saw, ‘Why?!’

‘Because it’s a thank you for believing in me’, she held his hand, ‘for helping me become the dancer I never thought I would be… and for your kindness’. 

Link dragged Zelda to him and held her tight, his heart racing. 

‘You don’t have to thank me for that, Firebird’, he whispered, ‘I didn’t make anything, it was you shinin’ all along...your effort, your strength, your beauty...it all shows, I told ya in the backstage!’.

Zelda broke in tears at his words, and clung to him, until she calmed a little. ‘I’m sorry for the outburst, I was overwhelmed. Too many feelings’.

‘Don’t be’. He wiped her cheeks, and tucked her hair behind her ears. ‘It’s alright’.  _ I wish I could hug ya forever. You would never feel sad anymore, my Firebird. _

She nodded.

‘I should be going, it’s late’, he picked the boxed book, getting up. ‘I loved your gift. I’ll enjoy it at home’.

‘Sure, it’s been an intense day’, Zelda commented, following suit. ‘Thanks again’.

‘You’re welcome, see you at noon then?’, he asked, walking to the exit, ‘My mama only wants to see you again’.  _ I want to see you too. Sucks my fam will hog you to themselves. _

‘Sure’, she smiled, and opened the door. ‘Goodnight, Link’

‘Goodnight Zelda’.  _ I wish I didn’t hafta leave… but can I make her keep thinking ‘bout me? Sure. _

He kissed her goodbye  _ right in the corner of her lips _ , and went away like lightning, leaving Zelda turned into a blushing mess, breathing agitated.

When Link arrived to his apartment, the only one awake was his mother, who sat calmly on the couch in pajamas, a book in her hands, a lamp softly illuminating the room, two cups of steaming tea on the coffee table.

‘I sensed you had something to tell me and I couldn’t sleep’, she patted the spot next to hers.’Is there something on your mind, pumpkin pie?’

The dancer sat next to his mother, grabbing a cup of tea and leaving the gift box on the table.

‘Yes mama’, he affirmed, taking a seat. ‘I’m head over heels for Zelda and I dunno what to do’.

 

* * *

 

 

The following morning, the reviews for  _ The Guardians of The Golden Power  _ were stellar. All shows for the season had almost sold out.

Director Impa and Maestro Auru’s brows raised at one sentence of The Hyrule Times review:  _ “The crescent sexual tension between the main characters is so excellently portrayed by the performers - they have exquisite chemistry between them- that makes you think they have something going on between them behind the scenes”. _

The Maestro burst into laughs.

‘Why is it so funny?’, Impa asked, ‘You know these flings are good publicity, but they always end up in fights on rehearsals when things go awry!’

‘There is nothing going on between them, Impa’, he informed her, ‘I wish they would though. Zelda is a good girl who’s had a rough life, and deserves a wholesome kid like Link’.

‘Don’t play matchmaker, Auru!’, the Director slapped his back, ‘You know I don’t like dancing drama!’

‘I won’t! But consider this’ - the Maestro pointed at the picture of Link holding Zelda’s hand as she walked down the stairs- ‘Your main dancers fell in love playing the most beloved characters in Hylian ballet,  _ wouldn’t it be nice?  _ It would be magical!’

Impa gave him a glance. ‘You win this time’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I modelled Link after Misha Baryshnikof, who despite his short stature for ballet, is still one of the best living dancers.
> 
> Also, the book described exists! It's edited by Assouline, is hand-bound, and as you saw, expensive as fuck - they have even more expensive books than that one!


	6. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's family is expectant after Link's late arrival the prior night.

Aryll’s phone started buzzing after breakfast, while she talked with her parents and the youngest siblings watched played video games oblivious to the situation.

**ARYYYYYLLLLL**

‘sup Midna

**Have your bro & your fam seen the Hyrule Times review? IT’S GOLD.**

Nope, Lonk is zzz. He arrived late last nite, hee hee ;3  

Mom was the only one awake when he arrived. Dad brought the newspapers tho. Lemme check bish

**CHECK IT OUT BEFORE HE WAKES UP**

 

‘Mom, did you see the reviews of last night’s show?’, the blonde asked Mrs. Fahey.

‘Yes!’, she grinned, ‘I loved the pictures, I’m so saving them for his scrapbook! And the reviews are amazing! There is a part I loved about him and Zelda’, she winked.

‘Thank Goddesses I bought a lot of them!’, Rusl added, ‘I’ll frame ‘em too!’, and handed his eldest daughter a newspaper.

Aryll’s brow raised while looking for the arts & culture section, and once she found it skimmed the text until finding the paragraph her mother described. ‘Oh, for Din’s fiery crotch!’, she laughed at the text, accompanied by one picture of the dancers while performing, and another of them, during the party. 

‘Language, young lady!’, Uli scolded her, ‘I stayed up late talking with Link’.

‘He likes her! Tell me he does, please mom’, she begged, grabbing her phone, typing furiously.

 

MIDNAAAA I JUST READ DA THING. DAT PIC OMG THEY ARE SO LOVEY DOVEY IT MAKES ME WANNA PUKE. NOW I NEED 2 KNOW IF Z IS IN2 MY BROOOOO

 

Uli just nodded, and she and Rusl placed their indexes over their lips, Aryll grinning at her parents’s answer.

 

**I know I should be a good friend & shit & keep stuff confidential but I’m doing dis 4 my bff’s happiness**

**I’m 100% sure she likes him 2**

**Trust me, I’m a therapist lol**

 

‘What advice did you gave him? Just curious’, she asked, showing the text she just had received to her parents.

‘He told me the poor thing is very lonely, because she had no family left, only her friend, and had her heart so broken she’s afraid to fall in love’, she revealed with a low voice, looking to the apartment hallway, seeing her son walk drowsily to the bathroom, yawning, still in pajamas. ‘So I told him that slow and steady wins the princess’ heart’.

‘By the way’, Rusl commented, ‘ain’t she comin’ today for lunch?’

 

On the other side of the city, Zelda was already up, despite her sleepiness, and felt light, as if she had shed a thick old hide, a burden she carried upon her for too long.

Her toast was crunchy, and tasted better than usual, the jam and peanut butter sweeter and creamier.

Her coffee was not pungently bitter anymore. The little brown sugar she had put in it gave it an unexpected balance. Unusually, she craved something sweeter.

_ Something sweet _ , Zelda wondered,  _ like Link's goodnight kiss.  _

It has not been full on the lips, but she interpreted positively his gesture . 

_ Maybe he didn't intend to do it, but it felt great. I should have taken the initiative… Or maybe not? Should I address what happened? Oh gosh I'm overthinking about a misplaced kiss!  _

She looked at the kitchen clock: 10 a.m.

_ I should shower and get dressed. I have to be at Link's at noon.  _

Zelda picked a short, loose-fit, pinstripe dress, nude flats, and let her long hair loose, putting a little makeup to avoid looking ghastly.

Once ready, she made her way to South avenue by foot, and was received by Shade at the door. 

‘Come in darling!’, Uli greeted her, ‘We're all waiting for you! I took the freedom to invite your lovely friend, she is already here!’

_ This feels like a setup. Better go with it _ , Zelda thought as she hugged Uli, and followed her upstairs, Shade trailing her steps.

The lunch was friendly and abundant - the Ordonians stopped eating only when there was no food left - and Zelda devoured every piece of pumpkin pie that was offered to her.

‘It seems my mama’s pie was not that good’, Link commented ironically.

‘I’ll ask your mom to bake me a giant pie whenever I’m down’, Zelda told him, ‘I’d go to Ordon and all’.

‘And I’d be delighted to bake you as many pies as you wish, sweetie’, Uli hugged Zelda, who was next to her.

‘Zelda is going to steal your mom, Link’, Midna elbowed him.

‘I don’t mind’, he laughed, ‘Mama has enough love for a-’ -the old dog jumped over him playfully- ‘Shade!’

‘Someone wants a stroll it seems’, Aryll almost yawned, Navi on her lap. ‘Link, it’s your turn’.

‘Can I go with Shade?’, Zelda asked. ‘I’d love to, he is such a good boy’.

‘I’ll go with you anyway’, Link stood up with her. ‘This old guy goes wild on the street’.

‘That can’t be possible!’

 

Minutes later, she realized Link’s words were absolutely true. Shade ran amok down the street, Link soothing the dog a little so he wouldn’t drag Zelda to the floor while she walked him.

‘Easy, be a good boy, Shade’, Link warned the pooch before handing the leash to Zelda.

She struggled a little at the beginning, but soon she could handle the hyperactive dog as they walked down the blocks.

‘I checked yer gift last night’, he commented, eyes on the rebellious dog that sniffled trees and bushes as if searching for something. ‘It’s a thing of beauty’.

She laughed, satisfied with her achievement. ‘I knew you would love it’. 

 

_ Go ask him about last night! _

 

‘I’m not that hard to please, y’know’, he looked sideways, ‘you could’ve gotten me anything, and I would’ve loved it anyway’.

‘Really...? Then…  what was with that goodnight kiss?’, Zelda asked, stopping in her tracks, using all her strength holding the dog by the leash so he wouldn't run loose. 

Link blushed. ‘I'm sorry it made you uncomfortable’. 

‘It didn't. I wished your aim was better, or that I had been more assertive’, she reassured him, ‘I... like you, Link’. 

‘Goddesses’, he sighed, scratching the back of his head nervously, taking a couple of deep breaths, walking in circles.

 

_ HOLY SHUCKS, THIS AIN’T HAPPENING.  _

_ OH WAIT IT IS.  _

_ SAY SOMETHING MAN! _

 

‘Are you alright, Link?’, Zelda asked, slightly worried at his possible rejection.

 

_ SAY SOMETHING OR YOU’LL LOSE HER. _

 

‘I like you, too’, he smiled, relieved he could speak his mind.  

 

_ To be completely honest, you fascinate me. _

 

Zelda smiled, relieved at his words. ‘Since when?’

‘When you took me to your house for the first time’, he answered. ‘And you?’

‘A little earlier than that’. 

‘Gods’. His face was red. ‘Gotta tell ya I’ve never dated a dancer before’.

‘Never have I either’, she laughed, ‘just a makeup artist, she was nice but we couldn’t handle a long-distance relationship… we are in good terms up to this day…’ -she groaned -  ‘and the unmentionable, who was an economist’. 

‘Fancy job’, he snickered, hands in his jeans’ pockets, ‘I’d still punch him if you want to’.

‘And I would kindly decline it again’, Zelda affirmed, facing him and offering her hand for him to take. ‘Not worth your time and strength’.

‘Awright, ma’am’, he agreed, holding her hand.

‘So, what do we do now?’, Zelda asked.

‘I wonder the same’, Link answered.

Both laughed at each other's bashfulness.

 


	7. Grand Pas de Deux & Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda left a lingering question in the air, the answer is still a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a finale! I'm sorry this took so long (I had a forced break due to work and an apendicitis), but it was worth it.
> 
> This is my first finished series! I hope you liked it!
> 
> More AU's are to come!

Zelda looked at her reflection in the mirror, a picture perfect Princess, ready to perform, awaiting for the curtain call. 

Thirty-seven functions. 

Three months. 

Endless hours of rehearsals and practice.

That night was the last show.

Probably they would dance together again, but it would be a wholly different experience.

_ The Firebird goes on its own after it is set free by Prince Ivan,  _ Zelda realized with a bittersweet smile.

 

As the strings of the orchestra started playing, they danced flawlessly, no longer for the enjoyment of others, but for themselves.

Their hearts raced as the climax of the ballet unraveled. 

The scene was set on Faron Woods at night, where the protagonists hid before the final showdown with their sempiternal foe. The Princess feels cold, and the Hero gives her his cape. She dances under the moonlit forest surrounded by fireflies and fairies, and tries to convince him to dance with her.  The hero is a bashful man, who feels unworthy of her affections, but indulges her. 

The Princess, in an impulse, and having nothing left to lose, and decides before dancing together to confess to her silent hero, who is shocked.

His lack of reaction makes her think he rejects her, but he makes up before she tries to go away, and they dance a beautiful, passionate waltz.

The music was slow and subtly sensual, for the scene ended with their bodies entangled, and almost kissing.

Once the curtain fell for the last time after the finale, all the cast bowing to the audience, applause still roaring on the theatre, a feeling of emptiness washed over Zelda. 

As the rest of the ensemble went to change clothes and go celebrate, Zelda remained backstage for a moment, alone with Link.

 

'The final pas de deux was…’, Link sighed, 'Somethin’ outta this world, it was perfect’.

'Yeah’, she interlaced her fingers with his, 'It was almost… as if we were them for a moment’.

He nodded. 

‘I'll miss dancing with ya, Firebird’, he wiped a tear before it fell. ‘I really will’.

‘I'll miss it too’, she sounded heartbroken. ‘I really liked having you as my dance partner’.

She later let his hand go and stood up, heading for her dressing room, silently, still entranced for what happened on-stage.

'I… should go get changed’.

A soft tug at the train of her costume - just like the prince did to the magical bird on the ballet - stopped her in her tracks. Her head turned.

'Firebird… I…’ - his gaze was fixed on hers. ‘I've felt during these months something unexplainable’. 

‘What would that be?’, she asked softly. ‘I have also had my fair share of unexplainable feelings during  this time’.

‘I’ve fallen in love with you over and over again’.

 

* * *

_ So what do we do now? Was the lingering question in the air.  _

_ ‘Director Impa won't be too excited to know we're together’, Link rubbed the back of Zelda’s hand softly. ‘You know her’.  _

_ ‘I know… But I do think we should take things slow anyway,despite her opinion’, Zelda spoke her mind, with a relaxed look. ‘I don't wanna ruin this’. _

_ ‘Same. I like you too much to screw things up, Firebird, and believe me, I can ‘cause I can be some dumb jackass’’, he agreed, stroking Zelda's hair with his free hand. ‘I have an idea that might be tad wacky, but it might work for us’. _

_ ‘Speak up then, Ivan Tsarevich’, Zelda was tugged by Shade, ‘or your dog will snatch me in front of your eyes!’ _

_ ‘Let's stay just as we are now ‘till the end of the run’, he offered. ‘I want ya to feel safe with me, I don't want ya to run away’.  _

_ ‘It's not wacky’, she smiled, ‘it’s thoughtful, thank you’. _

_ ‘And if it doesn’t work out…’ _

_ ‘It will. I know’. _

 

* * *

 

She recognized the expression, the look of adoration on his intensely blue eyes, the same whether he just looked at her walking his pet or he danced with her. 

It was not performance. It had never been.

Zelda dragged him by the collar of his shirt, placing a very contained, albeit full of emotion kiss on his slightly parted lips.

'Your house or mine’, she whispered, visibly red despite her makeup, 'after the party, I mean’.

‘You mean after we take a pic with the big shots, and run away with ya on my bike before I drag ya to defile my dressing room?’, he hummed against her neck. 

‘Yes’, her eyes looked above, begging for some self-restraint for them both. They would have to be at least for two extra hours at the theatre, between changing clothes, the wrap-up party, the photos, and the ride to her house.

‘Yours. You know my place ain’t pretty much private’.

She chuckled. 

‘Sounds like a plan’.

 

They met at the foyer, just like in the opening night.

Zelda wore a long-sleeved, slightly backless aubergine cocktail dress, with black kitten heels; her hair was loose and curled in soft waves; her eyes were highlighted with slightly smoked eyeshadow, and her lips and cheeks were softly colored with a pinkish nude hue.

‘You wanna kill me, Firebird’, he almost groaned, looking at her up and down, his imagination already running wild. ‘you look like a siren’. 

‘Don't make me blush like a dork, please’, she muttered, ‘everybody's watching us’ - she stole a sideways glance - ‘you look pretty debonair yourself’. 

He was all suited up in black, his hair tousled, free from the more slicked look of the stage. 

‘Thanks’. He offered his arm. ‘Shall we greet the people and make this less painful for both of us?’

‘Yes please’. 

They approached Director Impa, Maestro Auru, and the directive board, all smiles, friendly and proper. 

Their reward was closer by the minute. 

When the flashes of the photographers went off, and the praises faded, Zelda made a discreet leave, followed later by Link, who was stopped by Maestro Auru. 

‘I applaud your discretion, Mr. Prime Danseur’, the Maestro murmured with a sly grin, ‘And Miss Nohansen’s’ 

‘I dunno what yer thinking, Auru, nothing is going on between us’, Link commented casually trying to remain calm. 

‘ _Yet_ ’, he sharply added. ‘but I haven't seen  _ anything _ , so send my regards to your parents when you talk to them, and enjoy your vacations. You both deserve them’. 

Link smiled at the Maestro’s tact and bid him farewell.

 

Zelda awaited for him at the theater parking, just around the corner, leaning on his bike, idly checking on her phone while holding two helmets. 

‘Auru figured it out we have something goin’ on’.

Zelda’s eyes widened. 

‘He ain't a snitch though’. 

‘He never called you “pumpkin pie” in public’, she admitted, ‘so I guess we can trust him’. 

He nodded at her affirmation, and climbed on the bike, driving to Zelda’s neighborhood.

 

The door of Zelda’s house closed, after both entered. She leaned her back on the door, and sighed, locking eyes with her partner. 

‘Finally’. She smiled in relief. 

‘You kissed me backstage, you cheated’, he grinned, closing the distance between the two. 

‘Do you think I'm an ice queen or made of stone?’, she retorted. ‘How could I resist when you said you've fallen in love with me over and over!’

‘Shucks, yer right’, he blushed. 

‘It was the most beautiful thing someone has ever told me’, she sighed, their bodies aflush now. 

‘You better get used to it, Zelda’, and he kissed her. 

She melted into the warmth of his lips and his hands sliding from her neck to her face, then pushed forward, embracing him to get out of the hall into the living room, Link landing on the couch, Zelda hiking up the hem of her dress to straddle him, and resuming their ever-escalating kissing, hands now greedy for each other, Link's roaming from her thighs to her waist, settling on her back; hers settling on his neck, fingernails grazing his scalp, eliciting a sound that was halfway between a moan and a growl. 

Zelda hummed a little laugh at his reaction. ‘You seem to like that’. 

‘Yup. But it makes me want to tear your clothes apart’, he swallowed hard, ‘and make you mine’.

‘Let's go upstairs then’, Zelda got up quickly, and dragged Link by the hand to the second floor, and into her bedroom, all dimly lit by moonlight. There was a couple of armchairs, a vintage vanity with a large mirror, and… 

‘You have a fucking four-poster bed! How ridiculously sexy is that?!’, Link gasped, eyes like saucers. ‘I am soo turned on by this kinda stuff’. 

Zelda laughed mischievously as she threw her jacket and bag on the armchair, him leaving his belongings next to hers. 

‘We can make good use of it now’, she hummed, taking off her shoes, then standing in front of him, loosening his tie to remove it, and began unbuttoning his shirt as he took off his blazer, and threw it over an armchair, to wrap his arms around her to find the zipper of her dress. 

‘I feel like the big bad wolf before pouncing on little red riding hood’, he joked, as he unzipped her dress. 

‘Oh, gods!’, Zelda hid her burning face in her hands and turned her back on Link. ‘Don't say that!’

‘The wolf thing?’, he said, not understanding her reaction, ‘why?’

‘It's so embarrassing!’, she still didn't face him, ‘I feel ridiculous… ’

‘What is it that turned ya into such a mess?’, he turned her to face him again. ‘Tell me’. 

She sighed and took a little time to collect herself. 

‘The night after you first came here, I had a  _ very _ explicit dream about you wearing a wolf mask, crawling towards me, dressed in a slutty red riding hood costume’.

‘How slutty? Gotta picture ya in that’. 

‘frilly short skirt, thigh-high stockings, off-the-shoulder white blouse. Trashy’. 

‘Fuck me, that's sexy’. He had a grin full of bad intentions, eyes already devouring her. 

A shiver came up her spine at his reaction. 

‘Oh boy, you made that exact same face’, she quivered, ‘I couldn't stop thinking about y-’

‘Don't tell me you touched yourself thinking about it’, he cut her, all serious.

 

Her jaw dropped.  _ Hylia fuck me sideways, this guy reads minds.  _

‘Yes’, her voice a mere whisper, full of embarrassment. 

‘Oh, Goddesses’, he muttered, resting his temple against her shoulder, then raising his head again, his breath trickling her neck. ‘That's the hottest thang ever’.

Zelda could feel her blood boil at his words. 

‘Then do me’, she surrendered herself, finishing unzipping her dress, almost tearing it up from her skin, the fabric pooling at her feet once discarded, to her partner's ever-widening eyes. 

The only thing covering her body was a pair of black lace panties. 

Link fell into a stupor, eyes fixed on her bare skin, her broad, rounded hips, her full breasts; an incoherent mumble was all Zelda could hear. 

‘What did you just say?, the ballerina enquired. 

‘I wanna fuck you like an animal but you don't deserve that… you're too beautiful for it’. 

‘I see…’, she sighed, undoing his belt. ‘What if I want you to be like that? I'm not frail, and you know that’. 

Red creeped up his face, and her lips crashed against his, in an open-mouthed kiss that electrified him along the contact with her skin; he took off his shirt quickly, the rest of his clothes and shoes soon joined Zelda’s on the floor, both stumbling before throwing themselves on her bed, hands all over each other. 

As Zelda settled herself in the center of the bed, Link stood on the edge, now being able to admire his form, free from any garment, except his trunks. 

_ Zelda Nohansen, age 26. Cause of decease: shagged by a living demigod statue _ , she joked to herself, as his underwear went down, and saw his hardness in the flesh.  _ Cummed to death.  _

He crawled into the bed, towards her, the gaze in his blue eyes feral and starved, feeding off every inch of bare skin, the anticipation of his next move making him smirk pleased, as he slipped his thumbs under Zelda’s hips, sliding down the delicate lace covering her womanhood. 

‘You're gorgeous’, he whispered. ‘Sorry if I'm kinda clumsy, I'm rusty… I haven't been with anyone in quite a while’. 

‘I don't mind’, she kissed his cheek, as she sat up, placing her legs to his sides, ‘I'm more than rusty myself’. 

‘I'll go slow’, he assured her. ‘Can I touch you?’

‘Of course’, she smiled, and fingers softly slid inside her, a kiss muffling her moan. 

His touch was gentle, but steady, turning her into a feeble, trembling mess, and in a matter of minutes, about to unravel.

 

‘I want you’, she almost begged. ‘I need you, please’, her hand reached his manhood, and stroked him softly, getting harder to the touch. 

‘I need you too, stop teasing’, he groaned. ‘Come’ ere’. 

He sat on the middle of the bed, head resting between pillows and the headboard, and lifted her to sit her on his lap, Zelda lowering herself onto him, both trembling of pleasure. Once his length was inside her they remained still for a second, just reveling on the bliss of the moment. 

And then, they started grinding and pushing their hips, and arms clung to each other, voices whispering  _ good, that's good _ , and  _ yes, there _ , and  _ more, please, more.  _

Zelda wrapped her legs around him to have him deeper inside her, a nibble on her neck his response. 

‘Don't be greedy, I ain't leaving’, he hummed, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples. 

‘Oh,  _ Gods _ ’, she moaned, nails digging on his thighs. 

‘You like that’, he repeated his teasing. 

‘Yesss’, the affirmation slurring from her lips. 

She rolled her hips against his in retaliation, turning him into a trembling mess. ‘But don't just tease me… I want to cum’. 

‘Same’, he sighed. ‘I wanna see your face as you ride me’.

Zelda’s eyes widened at his dirty words. 

‘Aren't you cheeky?’, she smirked, unwrapping her legs, adjusting herself to fulfill his request, and brushing her hair back as he let his hold of her and lay over the pillows.  _ Goddesses, Link, you are to die for. I'm going to ride the life out of you tonight.  _

She started moving on top of him slowly, twisting her hips, rolling herself around him, making him groan; he held onto her by the hips, and both felt the build up of pleasure leading to their release, escalating with every grinding and curl of hers, back arching, and louder moans, until a panting  _ I'm coming  _ slipped from her, her lover thrusting to let himself go as she came undone, her orgasm making her crumble, and fall exhausted on Link's chest, who trembled beneath her, both holding each other tight. 

For a while silence was the only thing in the room, the still agitated breathing of the dancers breaking the quiet. 

Zelda lifted her head and met his eyes, silly, nervous laughs their first words. 

‘It was worth the wait’, he sighed. ‘I wanted you so much,  _ little red riding hood _ ’. 

‘Don't mock me for my imagina-’

The grumble of a hungry stomach interrupted her words, the face of the source of the noise going red. 

 

‘I'm sorry, it always happens’. 

‘It's cute’, she laughed, getting up, reaching for her night table. ‘Luckily for you, I am occasionally a lazy potato that likes to binge-watch series on her laptop…’ - she took a bag of bite-sized candy bars- ‘... And munch on these’. 

Zelda could swear Link's eyes  _ sparkled.  _

‘You’re a keeper, y’know that?’, he sat and shoved a piece on his mouth, chewing quickly.

‘You just say that because I'm feeding you candy after sex’, she joked, blushing. 

‘I mean it through and through, Firebird’, he kissed her.

Zelda was startled by a notification beep from her phone, and rose to pick it up. 

Midna.

 

_ Heeey gurl! How was the final show? I hope you celebrated properly - with plenty of booze. Send a hug to my buddy Link when you see him. ILU. _

 

She would probably be popping bottles of champagne if she knew the place night’s outcome.

She typed an answer quickly.

 

_ Middie, the final show was great. I didn’t party a lot though. On a completely unrelated note, I must tell you I’m really sorry for not believing that saying about Ordon men. Ttyl hun. _

 

Zelda hit sent and forgot about her phone, as fingers caressed her back, inviting her to return to the bed with her partner. 

 

* * *

 

 

**** ‘I have a new neighbor’, Zelda grinned, both walking around in her neighborhood after grocery shopping.

 

Summer was slowly fading into fall, the first leaves turning into warmer colors.

 

‘Zelda, it's not a new neighbor _when you bang him on a daily basis_ ’, her redhead friend corrected her, ‘and you share a house, a bed and living expenses with him’. 

 

‘And we have pets’, she added. ‘And plants!’

 

‘I hope old Shade isn't traumatized by your exploits, you dancers are kinky as fuck’, Midna made a worried gesture, her hands crossed over her chest. ‘Poor baby’.

 

‘He isn’t, we’re mostly rehearsing right now’, Zelda cleared out, picking her keys out of her pocket, her house door in front of them. ‘Aryll has been taking care of him and Navi when we are too busy’.

 

‘Aww, how sweet of her!’

 

The brunette opened the door, both women going inside, Shade and Navi welcoming them, the redhead playing happily with both animals, appreciating the changes the house experienced since Zelda’s dance partner had arrived to the house: the walls were painted in lighter colors, flowers and potted plants filled the house, everything was more luminous, and the bulky, old furniture and rugs had been changed by more modern, colorful objects.

 

‘They were waitin’ for ya’, Link grinned, high-fiving Midna and greeting his girlfriend with a peck. ‘Everybody’s already here!’

 

‘Good! I bought the spices you told me for the pumpkin pie’.

 

‘Honey, come give your mom a hug’, Uli almost shoved her son aside and held her daughter-in-law. ‘We can start making pies after lunch’.

 

‘But we gotta show y’all something first’, Link grinned, leading all to the table.

 

‘Yup!’, Zelda nodded, ‘please bring the tablet,  _ Tsarevich Ivan _ ’.

 

'As you wish,  _my Firebird_ '.

 

As Link rushed bringing the device, all the people gathered around them, showing the images of a Prince from a faraway land releasing the magical, fabled Firebird from its giant golden cage and granted her freedom.


End file.
